Avatar Drabbles
by zutara luver
Summary: just some stupid drabbles. basically no plot. some are ships, some not, maybe zutara maybe kataang. depends what mood i'm in. this is what happens when evil plot bunnies won't let me finish a story i'm working on. rated for inuendos and language
1. Chapter 1

this is my first stupid drabble. i hate it. i wanted to make it zutara, but it didn't work out so well. oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!

disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAHAHA I OWN AVATAR. what? i dont? dang.

* * *

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Katara was pissed, that was for sure, but why was another matter. She had been acting like this for 3 days. Her moods would be light, but all of a sudden, a darkness shrouded her, and if the boys said something that wasn't the best thing to say, they would have to walk around the camp with a frozen part until it thawed. Zuko had it easy, Aang and Sokka on the other hand, were doomed. All Toph did was smirk. She said nothing and didn't let the pissed Katara see her any other way that a stoic face.

Zuko huffed. He had a slight idea as to why Katara was like this. Sokka and he had become acquaintances, and they shared knowing glances. Aang was just as oblivious as ever, asking Sokka what the _hell_ was going on. Sokka merely answered "You'll know when you're older."

Much to Zuko's displeasure, Aang over heard him mumbling about something called a period and PMSing. Aang still had no clue. Then, one night by the campfire, Iroh and Katara had already gone to bed, as well as Toph. Aang was supposed to be sleeping, but he overheard something said by the two teenage boys.

"Sokka! When is Katara going to stop her period?!? Her PMSing is starting to wear me down!" Aang listened intently. Zuko didn't complain about _anything_. This was worrisome.

"I have no clue! Some days it goes on for nine, others three. Lets just hope it ends in the morning, because I hear ya', her mood swings are getting worse!"

Aang had dozed off. He had to find out what all this meant. He made a resolution; he was going to ask Katara in the morning.

"Hey Katara?" She was waterbending by the river.

"Yeah Aang?" The water dropped in a low _schplunk._

"I have a question. Sokka and Zuko were talking about a period and PMS something, they also said something about horrible mood swings." Aang was so innocent, Katara could see that.

"You'll know when you're older." She smiled sweetly. A disappointed Aang walked away. "But for now I have other things to deal with." She sounded menacingly under her breath.

Toph couldn't stop laughing as Sokka and Zuko walked back into camp with a very noticeable limp. The boys sent death glares at the tatoo-ed innocent. They stopped and looked at something very interesting on the ground as Katara walked into camp. She had a smirk that reached ear to ear.

* * *

SEE? stupid i know. i think i'm going to add like 199 more. maybe the next ones will have more of a ship to them... CHALLENGES! REVIEWS! CRITIQUES! all that mumbo jumbo 


	2. Impossible

Ok, i know the beginning sucks egg noodles, but this is my first fic, ok? so no flames if you please, i love critics, hate flames, k? and the song is called _Impossible_ By Joe Nicholes, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT! it makes me cry every time, k? DO IT!! if you do you get a cookie :D

* * *

Katara had been traveling with the avatar for some time, but there was one thing she missed the most from the Southern Watertribe; her father. Anything could have happened to him and that's what Sokka was feeling to, and even though Aang didn't actually have a father, he still missed Monk Gyatso, who was just like a father to him. Even though Toph was upset at her father, that didn't stop her from missing him. As for Zuko, well, he just wished he had a _real_ father. That night they all thought about their fathers, or how they would like them to be. 

_My dad chased monsters from the dark,_

_checked underneath my bed, _

_he could lift me with one arm,_

_way up overtop his head_

_he could loosed rusty bolts,_

_with a quick turn of his wrench_

_he pulled splinters from his hand,_

_never even flinched._

_In 13 years I'd never seen him cry,_

_but the day that grandpa died,_

_I realized,_

The next night, two nights before Sozin's comment they all felt the weight of the world on their shoulders.

_Unsinkable ships, sink_

_unbreakable walls, break_

_sometimes the things you think will never happen,_

_happen just like that,_

_unbendable steel, bends_

_if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, _

_I've learned to never underestimate, _

_the impossible._

The avatar did win, but everyone was still close friends. Sokka had hooked up with Suki, Aang with Toph, and Katara with Zuko. It had been a while since the end of the war, and that night, just like so long ago, they ended up thinking of the same thing. This time, it just happened to be when they all went back to school. They still had to perfect their bending.

_Then there was my junior year,_

_Billy had a brand new car, _

_it was late the road was wet,_

_I guess the turn was just to sharp_

_I walked away without a scratch_

_brought the helicopter in,_

_Billy couldn't feel his legs_

_said he'd never walk again_

_but Billy said he would, _

_and his mom and daddy prayed_

_and the day we graduated, _

_he stood up and said_

Each time, they thought about one thing in particular, they had each over come the impossible.

_Unsinkable ships, sink_

_unbreakable walls, break_

_sometimes the things you think will never happen,_

_happen just like that,_

_unbendable steel, bends_

_if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, _

_I've learned to never underestimate, _

_the impossible._

_So don't tell me that it's over,_

_don't give up on you and me_

_cuz there's no such thing as hopeless, _

_if you believe:_

_Unsinkable ships, sink_

_unbreakable walls, break_

_sometimes the things you think will never happen,_

_happen just like that,_

_unbendable steel, bends_

_if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, _

_I've learned to never underestimate, _

_the impossible._

* * *

horrible right cries no flames. i'm sensitive. 

CRITIQUES!!! puh-weeeease?

and i just realized i was INCREDIBLY stupid cuz originally, i said no ships, but then put all my ships up there. shows how much i pay attention rite. and REVIEW!!! i have thirteen hits (which i am so happy about) and only ONE review!! for that i thank skittlesandcombos!! YOU RULE!!


	3. Drinking Game

This is what happens at 1 am and evil plot bunnies won't let you sleep. Even then it sucks. sigh i'm doomed

* * *

"I am soooo bored," Sokka whined for the umpteenth time. 

"We know!" the rest of the group yelled, tired of his constant annoyances on how they had nothing to do. Well, I should say everyone except Zuko, because you know he has to be all stoic and reserved and whatnot.

All of a sudden, Toph perked up, which was kind of scary, because she had more of an oblivious Aang look, than a regular, sarcastic, Toph. Zuko looked at her as if she had a screw loose. "I know!" she exclaimed, "We can play a drinking game!"

Now for Zuko, who had lived on a ship with a bunch of grown men for three years of his life knew all about drinking games, but his curiosity was actually on the fact that she knew about drinking games.

_How old is she? 12, 13?_ Zuko thought to himself. Very strange, very strange indeed, but his trademark smirk stayed rooted on his face.

"The game is called 'Never have I ever', and everyone takes a turn, saying things like, 'Never have I ever... kissed a girl. Then all the people who have kissed a girl drink. Got it?" Zuko's smirk grew wider. The group nodded. "Ok then, who wants to g- " she was cut off by an inquisitive Zuko.

"How do you know about these kinds of games?" he asked.

"If you play I'll tell you." Toph answered defiantly. This was going to get interesting. He nodded his head.

"I'll go first." Aang's voice rang around the campsite, "never have I ever... played a musical instrument."

Toph, Katara, and Sokka drank. Everyone gave the eye to a blushing Zuko.

Katara went next. "Never have I ever... eaten yellow snow." Aang drank, as well as Sokka. Everyone looked at the foolish boys.

It was Tophs turn. "Never have I ever... pretended to be someone I'm not." All eyes turned to Zuko as he took a reluctant drink.

"Never have I ever... killed a man." Sokka had preceded to his turn. All heads turned to a stationary Prince, who had surprised everyone. Aang was the only one who took a drink.

Said Prince said something very unexpected. Of course, that was his style. "Never have I ever named a wild baby animal something like Foo Foo Cuddlypoops." The entire group laughed (yes even Zuzu) when Sokka took a sip from the flask.

It went along like that until dusk, when they started running out of water. The last thing said was: "Never have I ever expected to be so much like my polar opposites." Everyone drank.

* * *

hate it? love it? REVIEW AND CRITIQUE! NO FLAMES!!!! GO EARTHENROSE!!!!!W00T!!! THANX FOR THE FAVE EARTHENROSE!! 


	4. Because of You

So far, 2 outa 3 of my stories have been songfics, and not very good ones to say the least. i'm fairly pleased with this one, but it none the less sux egg noodles. COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Zuko had fallen in love with the waterbender. He promised her it would work, but she was very skeptical. She knew it would fall flat on his face. She believed him anyway. Nothing worked out when she moved to the firenation..

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

She was lost without him. All the buildings looked the same. To make matters worse, noone respected a watertribe peasant. She was spit at and ridiculed. She was right. Nothing was working out.

_I am afraid I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

It got so out of hand. When Katara went back to the South Pole, she came back to find her dearly beloved killed in his sleep. He still had that look of peace upon his face. She cried, the empty feeling consuming her.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

She wouldn't leave the palace. But she couldn't stay. Under the cover of nightfall, she left, going back to her birth place. All his memories in the palace were to overwhelming for her. She was alone without him. She was afraid, and she couldn't handle it without her beloved next to her.

_Every night in your sleep I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

She later learned she was pregnant. She was going crazy. To make matters worse, the boy she had looked exactly like Zuko, looks and bending in all. She was an emotional wreck. She wouldn't leave the young child alone, for fear of what happened the last time she left someone she loved.

It was all because of him.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

* * *

Sad huh? luv the kelly song, hate what i did with it. oh well. DAMN YOU PLOT BUNNIES!!! ooooo! i said a naughty word! 


	5. Love is a Battlefield

Hiyah! it's been a while since i updated. i absolutely luff this song and zutara is compatable with so much! i was surfin on devart the other day and i saw this stamp with zuko and katara in battle formation with the words: love is a battlefield. my mind immediatly started working and this is what i came up with. haha. songfics are my thing, even if i'm not that good at them.

disclaimer: Love is a Battlefield-Pat Benetar

Zuko and Katara-Nick

_

* * *

_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, __no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

Zuko and Katara's relationship has always been nonconventional, possibly even odd. He is royalty from the Fire Nation, while she is royalty, though at a much smaller scale, almost to the point of being a peasant. It also started out as them being enemies, he searching to destroy the world's last hope, and she teaching and mothering it.

_We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

It was much later, at the time of truth, when the war would either continue or end that Katara and Zuko realized their feelings for one another. They were contradicted, and there was a lot of swearing and threatening on Sokka's part (only directed towards Zuko of course).  
_  
You're beggin me to go, __you're makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, _

_or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, __and Im chained to your side_

When all was done and said, a wedding for Zuko and Katara ensued. Time passed and there were still rebels bent on the old ways, for war and hatred. These were the people who brought up "bastardizations" from Katara concieving Zuko's child. These were the people who used mindless violence in hopes of breaking these two apart. Katara knew it was better for her to leave, but it could also possibly be the single most worst thing she could do. Leaving would give the rebels the satisfaction of winning, and they wouldn't stop there. Time and time again, Zuko brought up the one thing that had started and will most likely end their relationship:

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"_

It had almost become Katara's mantra, the truth that rang in those words was overwhelming. When her children came to be, that was their bedtime story, the love that blossomed and the hardships that went with it.

_Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold_

Many a time, when Zuko was busy with paperwork, or Noblemen, Katara almost felt abandoned, homesick. She did not have her rock. Though neither of them would ever admit it, they were each other's sheild, their strength. With out the other, the one could not be. But the words Zuko had said long ago, kept them both going.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield"  


Those words were passed down from generation to generation. From Zuko to Katara, to Maki to Zhiza, to Lasin to Keana and so forth. Those words rang true, even in the end.

_  
We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield _

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

* * *

REVIEW!! or the cookie monster will get you. 


	6. Katara and a Boyfriend

Beware, this drabble is kind of... random

The characters of A:TLA belong to nick, viacom and the creators. the day the belong to me is the day that avatar lasts more than three seasons.

* * *

I looked at her funny.

"You _what?!?!?_"

"I want custard with my pizza." Katara looked at her pizza disdainfully, as if it were unfinished.

"WHY?!?!?"

"Because custard pizza is good… my mom used to make it…"

I plopped a large dollop of custard right on top of the cheese pizza. "There you go."

"NOT ON TOP OF IT!! EWWWWWW!!" She poked the off-white jell-o-like mass with the tip of her index finger.

"Fine!" I leaned over and commenced scraping the stuff off her pizza.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU FREAK!?!?!?" Sokka had turned the corner, and at the angle I currently was… well… it couldn't have looked good.

"Ho crap!" I wasn't aloud to go over to Katara's house some time after that, though she did sneak over a couple of times… That one night was really fun.

* * *

Who could she possibly be with!?!? that's your choice. feel good everyone! this is a semi-not zutara drabble. i said i would do soemthing besides zutara, and here it is. it sux, so that should tell you something... 


End file.
